housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Pete the Gryphon
Pete, mortal name Craig, is a character in Housepets! He is a Celestial being who takes the form of a blue griffin. He was first introduced in the story arc The Grove, and then reappeared in Oops I Arced . '' His fox form was introduced in Alternative Methods. Official Site Biography ''A magical superbeing in the form of a gryphon. He’s sort of a jerk. When he first appeared to Grape in a dream, he painted himself up as being kind and generous and benevolent, but he hasn’t turned out to be much of that at all. General Information Pete first appeared to Grape Jelly Sandwich through a dream. Originally regarded as just a dream and nothing more Pete made his return when Zach unknowingly freed him from his containment inside an ancient temple. It was later revealed that he was one of the players in a game of U&U along with the Spirit Dragon. He originally planned to trick Grape into becoming his "avatar" through her dream, but Spirit Dragon's avatar; Tarot, kept it from happening. Due to the restriction that the "avatar" could only be a cat or a dog Pete decided to change the arrested Joel Robinson into a dog to serve as his "avatar". He then took the guise of a gentleman named Gaspar and moved into Babylon Gardens with the new dog, King. However he was soon confronted by Dragon and lost King as an "avatar". Pete later tried to steal King's fate from Heaven so that he could control him, but he was stopped by Cerberus. He was then taken to trial. He was sentenced to 100,000 years of solitary confinement, however, as a god he has control over his own subjective time. as such the hundred thousand years passed in seconds. A year after King's wedding he tricked King's wife, Bailey, into becoming his "avatar" and took her to the deserts of Australia to fight against Dragon and Tarot. Eventually King intervened, and called Pete out of the Celestial Plains. Kitsune and Cerberus intervened, and Pete lost along with Dragon, and they both where sent to be re-incarnated, but not before finally making up with Dragon, his sister. Years later in Temple Crashers 2: Epilogue Crashers it was revealed that he and Spirit Dragon were incarnated as fox kits, with his mortal name being Craig (and Spirit Dragon's name being Draig.) He retained his memories of being immortal, which their mother Kix believes is just their imaginations. Relationships King King was once a human that Pete turned into a dog so that he could use him as an "avatar," and this puts a massive hole in any of their interactions. Even after Pete lost King as his "avatar," he still tried pestering him into it on many different occasions. Spirit Dragon Spirit Dragon was one of Pete's Celestial partners, but they got into a fight over leadership. As of now they don't get along very well at all, with Dragon continously calling Pete out for breaking the rules. In the arc "I need a vacation" it was revealed that she is his big sister. Great Kitsune Great Kitsune is the Dungeon Master for U&U, and commonly keeps Pete in line. Pete finds him annoying, and Kitsune finds it fun to annoy Pete. Cerberus Pete's ex-girlfriend, who he dated for "One Million and One" years. It is unclear why they broke up, but it was probably because of Pete. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Celestials Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Cosmic Nerds